College Days
by Janto-Fan-x
Summary: AU. College set Torchwood. Crap with summaries / Chapter 9 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is like really long, but anyhow, hope you enjoy it. XD  
Feedback would be much appreciated.**

Ianto Jones was an average seventeen year old boy. He was quite intelligent and was labelled as a nerd, along with his best friend Toshiko Sato. They'd rather spend their free time reading rather than playing sports. Ianto was a big target for the bullies, and he got bullied a lot. He more or less took the verbal and physical abuse for not just him but for Tosh, too. There were five people mainly who ripped him to shreds but the main bullies were Owen Harper and John Hart.

There was a time when Owen was his best friend though, a lot had happened since then. Owen had befriended John and his gang and completely turned against him. Ianto hadn't necessarily done anything wrong, but for some reason, John had always hated him and so John turned Owen against him and now Ianto got beatings daily. He never told anyone who beat him up, he never told anyone he was even getting bullied, he just used lame excuses after lame excuses.

He didn't want any more hassle than he was already getting. It just seemed easier that way. Tosh, of course knew what was happening as she was there to witness it most of the time. But, Ianto had told her not to say anything and so neither of them uttered a word.

Ianto lumped his bag along with him, today was the first day back, first day of the term. Ianto waved goodbye to his Mum and watched her retreating car before turning around and picking up his bag. He heaved a sigh and hoped of all hopes that this term wouldn't be as bad as the last, but he knew he wouldn't get that lucky.

He spotted Tosh and smiled as he made his way over to her, they hugged for a while before they just stood and talked for a while. They talked about their break, the things they did and what not. He spotted Owen and his 'gang' walking over and he sighed. "Oh no, look who's here." He muttered to Tosh before he heard Owen's voice reach him. "Oi, Jones!"

Ianto sighed and turned to face Owen and his friends walking towards him in an intimidating manor. Ianto frowned as he looked at him. "What?" He sighed. "And I have a first name, ya'know." He added as an afterthought.

Owen just smirked. "I've missed you, ya'know. The thrill of getting to pound on you every day, to watch you lie on the floor helpless." An evil smirk pulled at the young man's lips and Ianto just rolled his eyes. "What are you trying to get at, Owen?" Ianto asked, irritated.

Owen scowled and swung a harsh punch to Ianto's stomach, Ianto bent over and groaned loudly. "The point is, Jones. Is that you get an extra special beating today for all the beating's that you've missed out on." A smug smile formed on Owen's lips as he signalled for the rest of his friends to pitch in and they started to throw punches and kicks and Ianto.

After about ten minutes they all began to walk away, satisfied. Ianto lay on the floor, bloodied and bruised. Toshiko who had been standing by helplessly ran to Ianto's aid. Ianto gasped for breath as he tried to move into a sitting position. Every movement hurt. Tosh quickly knelt down beside Ianto. "Oh, Ianto. You shouldn't let them do this to you." Ianto shrugged his shoulders which just made him wince as a jolt of pain shot through his body. "I guess so, but I'd rather it be me than you." He rasped out as he moved and sat back against a tree that was near-by.

Tosh frowned softly but decided to not press the matter any further. She slowly stood up and gave Ianto her hand to help him up. "C'mon, let's go inside... I'll help clean you up." Ianto slowly nodded before accepting Toshiko's hand gratefully and pulling himself up to his feet. He winced with pain and began to walk with Tosh towards the main building. He leant most of his weight against Tosh as he limped along. Tosh was quite a petite small girl, but she had enough strength to hold Ianto up. Ianto was quite muscular from previously playing a bit of rugby and he worked out once or twice a week. But, he wasn't as muscular as Owen or John, who played a variety of sports and worked out most days of the week.

Ianto and Tosh walked towards Ianto's room, dorm 5. Ianto walked in and dumped his bag by the door before sitting down on his bed, letting out a relieved sigh to be able to sit down again. Ianto had one room-mate, but they didn't really speak apart from when it was necessary, which was fine by him. Ianto pulled off his shirt, his chest was more toned than muscular, but it was still a nice sight to look at it.

Ianto grimaced at the variety of cuts along his chest and stomach, old and new. His chest seemed to be smeared with blood; Ianto hated blood and so looked away again. Tosh walked away to grab the medical kit to patch up Ianto's battered and bruised skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Harkness grabbed his bag and shut the car door as the car finally pulled up to the college. This was it, he was finally here. Jack waved goodbye to his step-father and watched him drive away, until he was out of sight, before he turned around and took in the sight of what would be his new home for the next six months. Jack had moved around quite a lot in the last six months due to his step-father's ever growing business. Jack hated moving around, but at least now he was here, he wouldn't have to worry about all of that. He could stay in the same place for a whole solid, six months. He smiled at just the prospect of that.

Jack heaved up his backpack and slung it over his right shoulder. Jack was a rather good-looking boy. He had always gotten a lot of attention for his good looks, mainly from girls but on the occasion a few boys took to him too. Jack was also very well-built, he'd played football and rugby since he was seven, and so had a muscular form that tended to get him a lot of attention too.

Jack pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket; he told him which room and dorm he would be staying in. He also had his timetable in his pocket too; he'd take a look at that too once he'd unpacked and what not. Jack proceeded towards the main building, pushing through the double doors. He sent a dazzling smile towards a group of girls who seemed to be eyeing him up and whispering amongst themselves. He smirked slightly to himself; he'd always loved the attention.

He headed down the hallway, checking all the numbers as he went down. He was in dorm 10; he kept heading down until he spotted room numbers, ranging from 8 to what looked like 15. He heard talking coming from a room and didn't think to look up and read the room number before he walked in.

Jack took in the sight before him, his breath hitching in his throat slightly. A young boy was sat on the bed with a Japanese girl kneeling before him, cleaning up some cuts that were displayed on the boy's well defined chest, her tongue sticking out in concentration. The boy's face contorted in pain as the girl dabbed at the cuts some deep some shallow, some old, some new.

Jack slowly grabbed a hold of himself and found his voice again, reluctantly moving his gaze from the boy's chest to his face. "Uh, I believe you must be my roommate. I'm new, here." Jack spoke, his American accent filling the quiet room.

Ianto lifted his head in surprise, not only at the sudden realisation that there was somebody else in the room, but the unusual accent that belonged to the male student. American. It's not very often you hear an American accent in Wales.

Ianto looked over the boy, blushing softly. Ianto was quite self-conscious considering he was topless. "Uh, you must be mistaken. I already have a roommate. What dorm are you in?" Ianto asked, his welsh accent rang thickly through the air.

Jack bit down on his lower lip, that welsh accent just made the boy all the sexier. "Uh, 10" Jack told him, a little sheepishly.

Toshiko stifled a giggle. "What?" Jack asked his brow furrowing.

Tosh slowly composed herself before looking over at the boy, looking at him for the first time since he had entered. "I'm sorry, it's just this is dorm 5. Dorm 10 is across the hall." She gave Jack a sympathetic look.

"Oh, oh right." Jack flushed a deep red, he very rarely got embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered before dashing out of the room to save even further embarrassment. Despite the embarrassment of getting the wrong room and making a fool of himself, he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be sharing with that gorgeous Welshman, damn it, he didn't even know his name.

Jack sighed before heading across the hall and checking first this time, pushed open the door that read clearly the number 10. Jack sighed before chucking his bag down on his bed before sitting down, a little startled to find another boy on the other side of the room.

Owen looked over to Jack and decided to introduce himself. "Hi, you must be Jack Harkness. I've heard a lot about you, you're that amazing football player, right? I'm Owen." Owen smiled, crossing the room and holding out a hand to the other boy.

Jack smiled and shook the hand that was offered firmly. "Yeah, that's me." He smirked. "I wouldn't say I was amazing at it, but ya'know." He grinned. "Thanks, by the way." He chuckled lightly.

Owen nodded before heading for the door. "I'll give you a tour later on, if you like. But, right now – I gotta go." Jack smiled and nodded his head. "Okay." He smiled. "I need to unpack anyway."

Jack smiled and watched as the Owen left, closing the door behind him. Jack sighed softly before lying back on the bed, unable to get the image of that gorgeous welsh man, out of his mind. He wondered what had happened to him, how he'd gotten all of those cuts and bruises, it'd looked like he had just been in a fight with Ricky Hatton. He also wondered who would want to do that to him. He'd hope to see more of the Welshman while he was here, maybe even get his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not too happy with this chapter, but wanted to fit Gwen, Rhys in somewhere. Also managed to squeeze Diane in, and I'll bring Tommy in later in the story, i'm thinking.**  
**R&R, please. :)**

Jack blew out a sigh between his lips before lying back on the small camp bed that he'd be sleeping on for the next six months. A million thoughts whizzed around in his head. There was so much to thing about, so much to take in. He wondered if the school would be anything like any of his old schools. He wondered what the teachers were like, what the pupils were like. He slowly slid his eyes shut, surely an hour's nap wouldn't hurt, and he would un-pack later.

* * *

Ianto smirked softly as he glanced over at Toshiko who was stifling a giggle. "Aw, don't be mean Tosh. He's new here, it wasn't his fault." He smirked softly, an amused glint in his eyes. It was pretty funny though, especially the way Jack practically fled from the room, all flustered. Bless him.

Tosh slowly stood up, wincing at kneeling on her knees for so long. "Alright, all done." She smiled and put away the first aid box. She was good at first aid, which was very handy for Ianto as he got beaten up on a daily basis. But, anything beyond first aid, she was hopeless. "Well, I better go. I need to un-pack n'all. Plus, I want to hear what Gwen's been up too. No doubt, she'll just go on about Rhys." They both shared a giggle before she left the room.

Tosh shared a room with Gwen and Ianto shared with Rhys. They all got on really well, but Gwen and Rhys were made for each other. It was sweet and all, but after a while it could get a little boring how all they talked about was each other when they weren't together.

* * *

Ianto pulled his shirt back on, he winced slightly, and it still hurt. Not even all the bruises had formed yet. He knew he should probably stop this, tell somebody, or at least do _something_ about it. But, he didn't see the point now, it had been going on for so long now, and he just felt like he was taking 'one for the team' as if they didn't beat him up, they'd beat another innocent individual like himself, and he'd rather him get hurt than someone else.

* * *

Owen grinned as he met up with John and the gang. After talking for a while about their break, they all agreed to go off and play some rugby. He'd missed hanging with the guys, he'd missed mucking about with them and he'd missed playing rugby and football with them. He'd missed Diane too, his girlfriend. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud though; they'd only being going out for 3 months, but it was going well for them.

Gwen ran towards Rhys as soon as she saw him, squealing as she squeezed him tightly in a hug. She had missed Rhys, a lot. There was no lie about that. She'd been counting down all the days until she'd see him again. They spent as much time with each other as possible, so when it came to having a spring break and they couldn't see each other for a month. It was kind of a big shock to the system; she couldn't bare the thought of not being able to see Rhys for a whole month. But now, she was just so glad she was back and would be able to see him again.

Rhys grinned as he saw Gwen running towards him, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a bear hug. He picked her up and swung her around before placing her back on the ground. He grinned softly and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Rhys had missed Gwen a lot, too. There had been days and nights when she was all he could think about. It was hard when you spent nearly all your time with someone and the suddenly, you can't see them for a month. But, now they were back. They could settle back into their old routine again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like foreeeever. I have been suffering from horrendous writer's block.**

It was their first official day back to school, the atmosphere buzzed with anticipation. Owen had given Jack a brief tour around the school. It was enough so that Jack knew where to go for each lesson though. Jack was excited yet nervous, like everyone felt when it was their first day at school. He never let it show on the outside though. He silently hoped that he'd share some lessons with that boy, damn it, he wished he knew his name. He sighed as he got dragged himself out of bed and begun to get dressed and ready for school.

Ianto lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he was dreading the day ahead. He had half of his lessons with Owen and they had an assembly to begin with. He groaned to himself before slowly crawling out of bed, he smirked as he looked over at Rhys snoring and drooling all over his pillow. Rhys was a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through anything. He shook his head to himself and walked through to the bathroom that they shared. Ianto took a quick shower before getting dressed and then packing his bag.

The assembly wasn't very eventful, just the usual stuff, 'welcome back', 'hope you had a nice holiday', etc. Jack had biology first lesson, he realised that he shared that lesson with Owen, which was handy. He followed Owen into class, and secretly smiled when he saw that boy that he couldn't get his mind off sitting at the back, with his head down. Owen walked over to him with a grim smile, Jack watched from afar. "Morning, Jones." He smirked.

Ianto looked up, dread all over his face. "Owen." He muttered. "What do you want?" He glared at him. He was starting to get sick of seeing Owen everywhere he turned. He never had a minute to himself.

"Don't be rude now, Jones." Owen muttered in an intimidating way, before thwacking Ianto round the head. "See ya later." He grinned before making his way over to his seat. Jack watched the whole thing, his brow furrowing. Why did Owen have it in for that kid? At least he knew his name now, Ianto. He went over at sat next to the vacant seat next to Owen. "What was that all about? Why are you picking on that Ianto kid?"

Owen looked over at Jack as he sat down, he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "He's a geek, and it's fun to pick on him. Why you got a problem with that, newbie?" He snarled at Jack. Jack looked affronted and glared back at Owen. If there was one thing that Jack really hated, it was bullies. Especially, if they bullied somebody for no reason whatsoever.

Jack sighed. "Yes I do, actually. Why would you find it 'fun' to pick on an innocent kid?" Jack remembered the bruises and cuts he saw on Ianto the other day when he walked into his room instead of his own. It didn't take long for him to put things together. He gritted his teeth at the realisation. "You're the one who gave him those bruises, didn't you." He muttered, though it was a statement not a question. He raised his head and looked at Owen with a deathly glare. "I'm not gonna let you get away with bullying some innocent kid. If you touch him or anybody else again, then you'll be sorry, Harper. Mark my words." Jack spoke in a harsh whisper.

Owen only smirked back at Jack. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it, Harkness? Me and my mates could take you on any day." He muttered back in a retort. Jack should shook his head before getting out of his seat, he moved to the back muttering "You wish" and sat in one of the vacant seats in the back of the room. He didn't want to be anywhere near Owen. He was only a few seats down from Ianto; he was unaware that he had heard every word of his and Owen's conversation.

He'd speak to the head later on that day and demand that he get a new roommate. He didn't want to be in the same room at Owen. He'd gladly take anyone over Owen. He'd make sure Owen would stop bullying other kid's if it was the last thing that he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto secretly smiled, he was really starting to like this new kid. Ianto leaned over towards Jack and whispered. "Thanks." A small smile pulled at his lips before leaning back and fiddling with the edges of his text book.

Jack turned his head towards the voice and his face softened as he looked at Ianto. "Don't mention it." He smiled back. "If there's one thing I hate, its bullies." He muttered with annoyance. The rest of the lesson went by slowly; he hated it when lessons dragged on.

After the bell had rung Jack had made a brisk exit out of the door. Ianto stood about to go after him to see if he wanted to do anything later, maybe study together. But Jack was long gone; he didn't even get to thank him properly. Ianto sighed, picked up his books and headed out of the class too.

Jack skipped break to visit the head of the school, after a lengthy chat and a lot of persuading the head agreed that Jack could skip roommates. He'd take anyone over Owen. He'd been given a room by himself, but another student would be arriving in a few months that he'd have to share his room with, then. He went by the name 'Tommy Brockless', He just hoped this Tommy would be nothing like Owen was "I'll sort Owen out, too. I'll have no school of mine that allows bullying to go on. Thank you for telling me." Mr. Smith told him. Jack gave a small nod with a smile and left the head teachers' office.

Jack rushed into his next class, he had gotten carried away talking to Mr. Smith, and now he were late for geography. He rushed in, out of breath and apologized profusely to the teacher, who wasn't best pleased. He used the í'm new, miss' excuse, and with a small nod she let him off. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and slid into a seat in the back of the classroom. He listened contently as the teacher explained the work and then worked through the work. Jack smiled when the bell rang for lunch, he was happy the lesson was over.

Ianto was sat in the front row of the geography class, and smirked lightly when Jack rushed in disrupting the lesson. He wondered where he had been though, he hadn't seen him through the whole of break, and it was like he disappeared. He shrugged and continued to get on with his work. He sighed with relief as the bell went and silently hoped that Jack would rush off again, like he did last time. He packed his book into his backpack and smiled as he saw Jack just leaving. He rushed up to him, wanting to catch him this time.

"Hey Jack, it is Jack isn't it?" He asked for clarification, a small smile on his face. "Yeah... Yeah that's me." He confirmed with a small chuckle. "Well, anyway. I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out later, you know go over the geography homework." He asked, hopefully.

"Sure, sure. I'd love too." He beamed, his eyes brightening up at the offer. He felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach from just standing this close to Ianto. Ianto smiled and nodded. "Okay, meet me in my dorm about half 5. You know where it is." He smirked before heading off to the cafeteria. A bright smile captured Jack's lips as he watched Ianto walk away, damn he'd got it bad.


	6. Chapter 6

For both Jack and Ianto half 5 just couldn't come around soon enough. The rest of the day seemed to drag until half 5 finally came around. Jack was still wearing his school uniform, though his tie was loosened and his top shirt button was undone, he had also rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it, as he had just had a nap for an hour; therefore he had horrific bed hair.

Ianto had changed out of his school uniform and instead was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans and a plain t-shirt. He was happy that Jack would be here any minute now. He ran a hand through the front of his hair so it stuck up a little; unlike the way he had it for lessons, where his hair was just flat. So, he wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

Jack grabbed his geography stuff before heading out the door, the problem with moving rooms, was that he wasn't as close to Ianto's room as he would have liked. He headed down the corridor, holding his books under his arms, after turning several corners he eventually ended up at Ianto's door. He breathed in a shaky breath before knocking lightly on the door.

Ianto was sat on his bed crossed legs just getting out his geography textbook and exercise book when he heard the knock on his door. He smiled and climbed off his bed to answer the door, knowing who it would be. He'd paid his roommate a tenner to get lost for a while so he and Jack could study in peace. He opened the door with a small smile.

"Hey." Jack said with a smile as the door opened, his mouth watered a little at the sight of those tight jeans hugging Ianto's legs. He abruptly averted his eyes, he felt a little stupid in just his school uniform now.

"Hey, you can come in." Ianto told him and walked back over to his bed, leaving Jack to come in and close the door behind him. Jack entered Ianto's room and shut the door gently behind him. He walked over to Ianto's bed and sat beside him placing his books before him. He turned to look at Ianto and smiled. "So, where shall we start then?"

Ianto smiled and looked down at his open text book. "Well we have to write about the coniferous woodland and the savannah grassland." Ianto told him and then glanced up at Jack. "Have you done this yet?" He asked a small smile on his face. "Um, not really. No." Jack admitted.

"Well, okay. I'll give you the basics." Ianto chuckled softly. "Coniferous or boreal forests occur in cold northern regions characterised by long cold winters and short summers. Although there is a lot of precipitation, most of it falls as snow.  
The savannah biome is located further away from the equator than the tropical rainforest biome in the central part of Africa and in South America. It is dry, but not as dry as desert areas." Ianto told him. "You do know what a biome is right?" Ianto asked him.

Jack's eyes widened as Ianto explained it to him, he certainly knew his stuff. Jack was only half-listening to him though, his eyes kept drifting towards Ianto's mouth as he spoke, wondering what it would feel like to have his lips against his own. Jack shook himself out of the daydream of himself and Ianto. He realised Ianto had just asked him a question. He didn't quite hear what he had said. "Uh." He murmured.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Okay – A biome is a large-scale ecosystem that can be categorised into one of nine major types. The type of biome is defined mainly by its climate." Ianto told him. "Did you get that?"

Jack raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. "Um, a little." He tried and then sighed. "Sorry, could you go over that last bit again?" He asked. Ianto nodded his head and smiled. "It's okay." He then looked down at the textbook and read the same thing out again but in a less complicated way. "Oh, I see. I understand now." Jack chuckled softly running a hand through his hair.

Ianto shuffled closer to Jack so much that their knees brushed every time either of them moved. He looked down at Jack's exercise book to see what he had written and looked at Jack. "That's good." He smiled. Jack looked at Ianto, his eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. He was so close now, just a few more inches and their lips would brush.

Jack swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, whether he should just go for it or not. He didn't even know if Ianto liked him, in that way. He decided he knew longer cared, he was going to take the plunge, it was now or never. He then realised they'd both been staring into each other's eyes for a whole solid 5 minutes.

Jack slowly leant in pressing his lips ever so lightly against Ianto's moist lips, testing the waters. When Ianto didn't pull back but instead leaned further into him, Jack smiled. He lifted a hand to cup Ianto's cheek as he kissed him gently, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact. He gasped softly upon feeling Ianto's tongue running along his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. As he gasped he felt Ianto's tongue enter his mouth and tangle with his own. He felt Ianto's hands sliding into his hair, the kiss become more passionate and heated. They both eventually pulled back from the kiss when the need to breathe became just too much. They both panted heavily before looking back at each other, a cheeky grin spreading across both the lips before they went back for more, geography homework long forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A/N: Sorry for the disappointment, but I've decided that I'm not gonna put Lisa in. I'm not a big Lisa fan as it is. Anyway, whatever!**

A/N 2: Secondly, I don't really like this chapter, at all. It didn't go the way I wanted it too, and I changed it far too many times. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, especially compared to my other chapters, ah well. Anyway, you know the score – tell me what you think. The next few weeks went by pretty uneventfully, Owen and John had seemed to back off temporarily, thanks to Jack. But, then the bullying started again as they got wind of his and Jack's relationship. Jack and Ianto were sat eating lunch outside on a wonderfully sunny day. They were sat on the wall together, chatting and laughing and I suppose flirting when Owen and John walked by. "Oi look. It's the benders." John sniggered pointing at the both of them sat on the wall.

Jack and Ianto turned to look at Owen and John in unison. Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack clenched his jaw. "What?" Owen asked innocently, trying to hide his snigger. "Afraid that we were going to find out about you wanting to get into Jones' pants, well it's a bit late for that now." Owen smirked.

"Get lost, Owen." Jack muttered, threateningly. "What you gonna do Jacky boy? Bum me." Owen laughed loudly, John joining in with him. Jack made a move to stand up to go and punch his lights out, but Ianto's hand on his arm pulled him back. "He's not worth it." Ianto whispered to him with a small reassuring smile. Jack slowly nodded, passing him a small smile back.

They both looked back at Owen and John as they were about to leave. "See ya later, gay boys." They muttered giving both Jack and Ianto a small punch as they left. Jack sighed and watched them leave with a glare as if to say if eyes could kill. He knew better than to not retaliate though. He sighed and stood up pulling Ianto up with him. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He murmured, putting an arm around his shoulders as he headed back to the dorms with Ianto, trying to ignore the stares that followed them both until they were out of sight.

They both were sat on Ianto's bed talking in between making out of course when Ianto received a text. He pulled back from Jack and opened up the text, a small smile formed on his lips and he looked over at Jack. "I'm meeting Gwen in an hour, so I'm gonna need to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow." He told Jack causing the other male to pout childishly.

"You're seeing her again?" Jack huffed. "Should I be getting suspicious? You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Jack murmured feeling a horrible deep pain in his gut which he identified as jealousy. "But, what about me? You're mine Yaaaaaan." Jack whined childishly before letting out a small chuckle. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack finally gave in and pressed a gentle lingering kiss against Ianto's lips before leaving Ianto's room. Jack sighed to himself, he knew it wasn't fair to want Ianto all for himself, but he hated the amount of time he seemed to be spending with Gwen lately.

Jack walked into his room, a sad smile on his lips. He hadn't noticed Owen and John hiding behind the door, ready to pounce and so therefore wasn't ready for what was coming next.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thankyou everybosy for all the lovely reviews. It means a lot, really. Well, here you go the next chapter. I hope you like it. (:**

Evil smirks spread across Owen and John's faces as they pounced on Jack from behind, knocking him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him. John turned Jack onto his back and pinned him to the floor while Owen peered down at him in an intimidating and threatening way. He landed several punches into Jack's gut with an evil smirk, before he peered down into Jack's face. "You should know better than to not mess with us, Harkness?" He spat through gritted teeth before landing a few more punches in Jack's face. The next half hour was spent with Owen and John taking it in turns to hit, punch, slap, kick Jack, basically doing whatever they could to cause pain on Jack.

Soon Owen and John began to get tired and bored, they looked at each other, shared a grin and then left without saying another word, leaving Jack bleeding and broken on the floor. Jack soon fell unconscious, which in a way he was thankful for, that way he could forget about the pain. A few hours later Jack was taken to the school nurse and the room that resembled a mini hospital. He was found by Jack's new roommate Tommy, just flown in. That was a nice sight to arrive too, ay?

John and Owen had really done Jack over, he had multiple injuries; Two black eyes, a broken nose, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal and external bleeding, two broken fingers, and a sprained ankle. Jack would be lucky if he recovered from all these injuries, mentally and physically.

* * *

Ianto heard about Jack being taken into the school hospital about an hour afterwards. He felt sick with worry and concern for his lover, he ran as fast as he could through the school to get there. He cursed the school for being so large in its capacity. He rushed in there and almost stopped in his tracks at the sight of Jack lying there, the only sign that he was even alive was the life support machine he was attached too. "Oh my god" He whispered to himself, his voice filled with emotion. He slowly neared the bed and a pulled up a seat next to the bed. He sat himself down and took one of Jack's hands into his own; he noticed how cold Jack's hand felt in his warm palm. He lifted his other hand to brush a few stray strands from out of Jack's closed eyelids.

It took a while for Jack to re-awaken but when he did Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He had been lying lifeless for so long now, he feared that he might never wake up. Ianto smiled softly down at Jack, he wiped the wet tear tracks from his own face before running a hand through Jack's hair. He saw Jack open his mouth to speak, but couldn't get any words out. Ianto poured Jack a cup of water and placed a straw into it so Jack could get drink from it.

As Jack wakened, he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room. He searched around trying to figure out his surroundings when his eyes landed on a teary Ianto, smiling down at him. He suppressed a small smile back up to Ianto. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to do so; his mouth was dry and croaky from disuse. He gladly took long sips from the straw that was connected to the cup of water that Ianto was holding for him. Jack pulled back from the cup and Ianto placed it back on the side.

"Hey." Jack murmured up at Ianto with a croaky voice. Ianto leaned down and pressed a soft and tender kiss to Jack's forehead. "Hello, you" Ianto whispered back. They both and talked for a while, both just glad that Jack was okay. "Who did this to you?" Ianto had to ask the question that had been grating on his mind ever since he find out what had happened, but he had a fair idea of who it was. Jack sighed and tilted his head down. "Owen and John" Jack muttered before looking back up at Ianto.

Ianto breathed in a deep breath, his eyes burning with anger. He gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth. "I'm gonna kill 'em." He growled. "How could they do this to you?" He sighed. Jack placed a hand over Ianto's, trying to calm him. "Just leave it, Yan. Don't work yourself up, over it." He told him with a soothing voice. Ianto calmed down as he looked down at Jack, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips before nodding softly. "Okay, but they can't get away with this. I'll go to the head, make sure they get expelled because of this." He told him in a determined voice. "I've stood on the sidelines for so long now, just letting them walk all over me. But, they've gone too far this time." He told him with a small breathless sigh. "You should get some rest, I'll be back later." He pressed a small kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth and with that he left with a stony determined look on his face. Jack just shook his head with an amused smile as he watched his lover leave.

* * *

Tommy was wandering around outside, feeling like a nervous wreck. He hadn't exactly had a great first day, so far. Firstly, he had arrived to find someone unconscious and battered on the floor. He soon found out that that was his new roommate. Someone obviously had it in for him and now he was just wondering around like some loser, because he was new and had no friends. He sighed and sat down on a bench, why did he have a feeling he wasn't going to like it here?

Tosh noticed the new boy sitting down on a bench, looking depressed and lonely. It must have been one hell of a day for me, she decided to go over to him and give him some company. "Hey, you're the new kid, right?" She asked with a friendly smile as she sat down beside him on the bench. "Uh yeah, Tommy" He responded looking up at the Japanese girl that had just sat beside him. He smiled gently, at least someone had come over to socialise with him. "I'm Toshiko, but everyone just calls me Tosh" She smiled back, adjusted her glasses. "I thought I'd come and give you some company, you looked a little lonely."

"Thank you. It's been a rough day." He shrugged his shoulders with a small sigh. "I'm not really sure with what to do with myself, at the minute." He chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous around Tosh; he never felt nervous around anyone, maybe it was her hidden beauty, or her friendly exterior. All he knew was that he liked this girl, and not just for the fact that she was the only person who had spoken to him all day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry there has been such a delay between posting.**  
**There's been many reasons why this is so late, but I'm not gonna bore you with the details. :)**  
**I'm really not happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think anyway, Yay or Nay!**  
**This was also hell to post, playing up again, but yeah.. read and review.**

* * *

Ianto had stormed straight to the headmaster's office after seeing Jack in the hospital room on campus. He couldn't believe Owen and John could do something like this. He needed to calm down though, he was seething with anger right now and he needed to just take a deep breath before he did something that he'd regret. He poured himself a small cup of water from the water cooler outside of the headmaster's office, and took a seat on one of the available chairs. He took a few sips from the cup of water, willing himself to calm down.

After fifteen minutes or so, he felt it was time. He stood up and lightly knocked on the headmaster's office door. He waited until he heard the male voice on the other side of the door to tell him that he could enter. He slowly pushed down the door handle and entered the office, gently closing the door behind him. He took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and began to explain his reasoning to the headmaster as to why he was there.

Ianto explained to the headmaster about the incident with Jack, Owen and John and told the headmaster that there should be some tough punishment on John and Owen, either exclusion or for them to be expelled. The headmaster nodded his head in acknowledgement and told him that he'd watched the CCTV, and he was currently in the progress of sorting out the situation.

Ianto nodded his head with thanks and left the office with a polite smile. He hoped to God that the headmaster would do something about this, something had to be done. Those two couldn't afford to get away with this; they had gotten away with so much in the past. Ianto had always just tried to forget about it, he'd let Owen and John do whatever they wanted because it was just easier to get beaten and bullied by those two. Also, he was scared if he finally did have the courage to stand up to them two that it would just provoke them even more so. But, this time it was just too much. Beating his new boyfriend to a pulp like that, well that was just the final straw for Ianto.

Ianto sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair before he headed outside. There weren't all that many people at here at the moment, but he felt like he needed some air, just some time to think and clear his head. He noticed Tosh sitting over at a bench with that new boy, he noticed him earlier but only vaguely. He was the one to have apparently found Jack unconscious, in his room. He headed over to them both and sat himself down next to Tosh. "Hey Tosh" He murmured quietly with a small smile.

Tosh turned to face him with a kind smile and Tommy looked over to see who the newcomer was. Tosh who was sat in the middle introduced them both to each other. "Ianto, this is Tommy. He's new here." She smiled, looking at Ianto before turning to Tommy. "Tommy, this is Ianto. He's my best friend." She smiled lightly.

"Hey" Both boys mutter in unison before they all cracked a small laugh. They talked for a while, both Ianto and Tosh getting to know a bit more about Tommy, before it was beginning to get late. They all went their separate ways, promising to meet up again in the morning. Tommy and Tosh went to their separate rooms and Ianto headed back to the hospital room to see Jack.

Ianto headed into the hospital room, it was really quiet in there and he noticed that Jack was fast asleep. He couldn't help the fond smile that formed on his lips, Jack looked adorable whilst asleep. Ianto silently brought the chair beside the bed, closer to the bed and sat down. He took Jack's hand into both of his own hands, and rubbed both his thumbs along the back of Jack's still hand. He gazed lovingly at his boyfriend before leaning and pressing a light kiss to Jack's forehead. He just sat and watched Jack sleep for a while, before he began to get sleepy himself. He ended up falling asleep with his head on the edge of the bed, his right hand was still lightly connected with Jack's hand, he gently fell into a deep sleep, his neck and back would be in agony when he woke up though, due to the angle in which he was sleeping. But, he just wanted to be there for his boyfriend, especially after the horrible experience he'd had to endure.


End file.
